Engine Paramedics
by Neemps
Summary: Policy changes allow for any rank and position to work as paramedics.  Will the men of Engine 51 go through the training?  A sequel to episodes "The Promotion" and "Equipment".
1. Chapter 1

Engine Paramedics

By Neemps

Description: LA County Fire Department and Civil Service policy changes allow for any rank and position to work as paramedics. Will the men of Engine 51 go through the training?

Drama. H. Stanley & M. Lopez. Chapters: 4 Rating: K

Author notes: This story kinda messes with canon and reality a little bit, and even though I did a little research, I might not have all my facts right, especially for the mid-70s, so let's just call this an alternate universe story. It's a fan fiction, after all. Beta by Kelmin (Thanks!)

This story takes place after Season 6, and is a sequel to 3rd Season's "The Promotion" and 5th Season's "Equipment". All rights to Mark VII and Universal.

############

Chapter 1

Johnny and Roy were in the locker room changing into their uniforms at the beginning of their shift. Marco walked in, already in uniform, with a cup of coffee.

"Hey guys. The Chief and Dr. Brackett are in the kitchen with Cap. Do you know what's going on?"

Roy and John looked at each other and shrugged.

"No. Guess we'll find out though." said Johnny. "Hmm."

Hank stepped into the locker room. "Roll call in two minutes. We're having a short meeting afterwards." He disappeared again.

Two minutes later, the five men of A Shift were lined up behind the squad, and Captain Stanley gave out their daily chores.

"Before you get started, let's all head into the kitchen. Dr. Brackett and Chief McConnike have some news for us."

"We're not in trouble, are we?" asked Chet.

Hank sighed. "No, Kelly, you're not in trouble…. yet."

The men filed into the kitchen where McConnike and Brackett were standing by the sink, chatting over their coffee.

"Good morning guys." greeted the chief, with a smile. "Let's all have a seat, shall we?"

Once everyone had taken a seat, McConnike began his announcement.

"Gentlemen, Dr. Brackett and I wanted to let you know personally about some changes that are being made by the Civil Service and LA County Fire Department regarding paramedics. Up until now, a paramedic could only be assigned to rescue squads, and could not maintain paramedic status upon promotion. As of the first of next month, rank and position will have no bearing on paramedic certification. This means that even a battalion chief like me could be a paramedic if I chose to go through the training. Paramedics can now be on engines, ladders, quints, or any apparatus in the department. The main thing is to save lives, and we can do that by having as many trained and equipped personnel out there as possible."

Dr. Brackett chimed in next. "The Fire Department has also agreed to train any and all firefighters to be EMT Ones. It will be voluntary at first, but eventually all firefighters will have training as Emergency Medical Technicians. This training will be introduced into the Fire Academy for new recruits beginning with the next session. Since you men have all worked closely with Roy and Johnny over the past several years, and have assisted them on many occasions, I would like to personally encourage all of you to take the Paramedic training, even you, Hank. I think you would all be outstanding paramedics."

The Chief continued. "You don't have to decide right now, but we do want to encourage you to sign up for this training. Station 51 has the proud heritage of having the first paramedic team. You could also possibly have the first paramedic engine. Something to think about."

"Wow, that really is some incredible news!" exclaimed Captain Stanley. "We will be giving it some serious thought. Thank you for letting us know."

"The official notification of the new policies will be announced tomorrow, but you guys here at 51 are special, and we wanted you all to be the first to know." McConnike said. "Discuss it with your families. I hope to see some familiar names on the next training list. Good luck to you all."

"That's really some fantastic news." Roy remarked. "I guess this means we'll be having a lot more ride-alongs pretty soon."

"We'll be spreading out the trainees among the established paramedic units, but yeah, there will be more." agreed the chief.

"What about finding room on the engines to store all the new equipment? We're pretty loaded up as it is," inquired Mike.

"The department is looking at all the various apparatus and the storage space that would be needed. There will no doubt have to be custom storage devices built for some vehicles, but we'll cross those bridges when we come to them. It won't be a hindrance."

"Hey, does this mean Captain Stone will be able to be a paramedic again?" asked Johnny, wondering about his friend at Station 8.

"Yes it does, in fact he's going to be one of our instruction advisors for Captains." The Chief confirmed.

"That's great! I'll have to call Stoney and congratulate him." Johnny smiled, excited for his friend.

"Gage and DeSoto, we will be in need of more advisors as we go along, if you're willing to serve." The Chief invited, and Brackett smiled.

"Sure. Of course." Roy said, with a confirming nod from John.

"I think this is all great, but I start feeling a little weird around needles." admitted Chet, a bit apprehensive.

"You won't be dealing with injections or IVs as an EMT1." Brackett answered. "Once you complete that training, then you could decide whether or not to continue on with the more advanced paramedic training which would include injection of medications."

"Well, you can sign me up. I've been thinking about it for a long time anyway. Now there's nothing to hold me back. I'm gonna go for it." said Marco.

"That's the spirit! Great to have you on board, Lopez." The Chief smiled.

"Roy and I will be here to help you guys with anything, but like the doc said, you've already been helping us so much over the years. I think you guys will breeze right through the EMT training. You pretty much already know it." said Johnny.

"Well, I need to be heading out now. " McConnike stood up. "Hank, you let me know what your boys decide." He shook Hank's hand.

"I certainly will. Thank you." Hank said, as McConnike headed out.

"That's my cue as well. I hope I'll be seeing you all again soon. Take care now." Brackett patted Roy and John on the shoulders, waved at the others, and headed out behind the Chief.

"So, how about it, Cap? You gonna go for it? I think you'd be great." asked Johnny.

"Yeah, think I might. Think I might. Gotta discuss it with the misses first though." replied Hank.

"Mike, what about you?" Roy nudged the engineer sitting next to him.

"Well, I've already got plenty to do as an engineer. I think I'll give it a pass. I'm okay with the EMT thing though. We are pretty much doing that already anyway." said Mike.

"Yeah, I think that might be it for me too. Don't think I could do the invasive stuff." said Chet.

"Oh sure you could, Chet. You could do it." Johnny pushed. "We'll help you." John looked at Roy.

"Well, let's not pressure anyone." Roy said carefully. "It's a lot different from regular firefighting work, and it's a lot of responsibility. If someone like Chet or Mike, or anyone else doesn't feel comfortable with it, for whatever reason, we should respect that."

"Alright, you're right. Sorry Chet. I just think you'd be good at it, that's all." Johnny said.

"Thanks, Johnny, but I like just being a lineman. I'm happy to help you guys out when you need it, but…." Chet shook his head a bit. "I think Cap and Marco should definitely go for it though, if you guys have the inclination."

"It looks like we'll all be doing at least the EMT training, so let's just get ourselves that far and see what happens from there." Hank said. "We can sleep on it, and then I'll give the Chief a list tomorrow. How does that sound?" He looked at each of his crew. They all nodded.

The tones rang. "Squad 51. Drug overdose. 72094 Avalon Blvd. Apartment B. 72094 Avalon Blvd. Apartment B. Cross street Pacific Coast Highway. Time out 8:50." Roy and John ran out to the squad. The others slowly followed them out to the apparatus bay.

"Squad 51, KMG365." Hank acknowledged, and then handed Roy the slip through the squad's driver window. With siren and lights, the squad pulled out of the station and made its way down 223rd Street, while the crew of Engine 51 watched from the driveway. Soon they would also be responding to a call like that.

######


	2. Chapter 2

Engine Paramedics

Chapter 2

At the Stanley residence, Hank and Emily were snuggled up together on the sofa, watching the fire in the fireplace. The kids were in bed for the night, so they were enjoying some alone time to discuss Hank's news about the department policy changes.

"So do you really think you'll have time for all the extra studying and paperwork to be a paramedic on top of running a station shift?" Emily asked.

"It'll be tough at first, but they are also extending the training for captains. It will take longer to complete than the regular class. Fewer hours per week. So if Marco and I start at the same time, he'll probably finish first."

"What about after all the training is done? Will you really have the time and energy to do it all every day? Seems like a lot."

"You said the same thing when I was studying for the captain's test. I got through that okay. Been a captain for several years now. I think I can do this too."

"Plus you'll have a lot of help from Roy and Johnny. I guess you're already ahead of the game, just by being around them so much."

"Yeah. It's not like I'm going into this completely cold. I pretty much know exactly what I'm getting into."

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea. You'll be saving even more lives than you do already." She leaned into him and gave him a kiss. "I'm proud of you."

"Mmm. I'm glad you approve. Means a lot." He said, giving her a squeeze.

##########

"Hello?"

"Stoney! Hey, it's Johnny."

"Johnny! How are you?"

"I'm doing real good! I heard the news about the paramedic policy changes and I just had to call you."

"Yeah, great news, isn't it? I just wish they'd done this sooner."

"Yeah, so, you're gonna be an advisor, I hear?"

"Yes, as well as brush up myself, I'll be helping the captains with some of the problems that might come up for them. It'll be a little different with captains and engine crew."

"That's so great. I'm real happy for you."

"Thanks, Johnny."

"So they're having a separate class for captains… I guess there's no chiefs interested!"

"Yeah, even though it's now open to any rank, they don't expect anyone above captain to go through the training. Too much on their plates. Engineers can take the regular class. Captains have a little more to deal with, so we're keeping their training separate. They'll have classes at Saint Francis, and the other classes will remain at either Harbor or Rampart."

"How long has all this been in the works? I'm kinda surprised that we haven't heard about it until now."

"It's been ongoing discussion for a long time, and we had a brainstorming session a few weeks ago. We were just waiting for the red tape and funding to be settled."

"Yeah, funding. I guess that's been the main hold-up."

"The people want paramedics. The program has been so successful that just about every city in the county is screaming for them. The money is there now."

"Well, this is really exciting. Looks like Captain Stanley and Marco Lopez are going to go for it from 51s."

"Oh good, I was hoping Hank would do it. Will Killens is going to sign up from over here."

"Oh yeah? Will's a good man. Well, listen, I just wanted to congratulate you and let you know how happy I am for you, Stoney."

"Thanks a lot, Johnny. That really means a lot. Take care."

"Okay. See you later. Bye."

##########

Hank and Stoney sat at the bar at Tom Bergin's Tavern, enjoying a couple of beers and munching on pretzels.

"I'm excited about starting the training, but I'm also worried about how all this is going to affect my crew. I hope there won't be any resentment from Kelly and Stoker since they're not going to train."

"They're firemen, and they're happy being firemen. I don't think it'll be a problem. Actually, we really didn't expect more than one man per station to sign up anyway. They can take the training later on if they change their minds, but I don't think they will. There's really no hurry to do it right now, except that we can use as many paramedics out there as possible. "

"I guess I'll start having Stoker take over on the small runs while I'm tied up with a patient. At the big runs, I suppose he could cover for me after a battalion chief shows up."

"Exactly. You know Mike is going to be a captain himself some day. This will be great experience for him."

"And on the big runs, a squad will probably be with us, so we'll still have other paramedics available."

"Right. It'll all fall into place."

"So, what do you think is the hardest part of being a paramedic?"

"Well, a lot guys talk about the needles and the IVs, but for me the hardest thing was inserting an airway. People can usually wait a bit when it comes to medications, but the airway has to be done correctly and immediately or you can lose the patient on the spot. Roy is really good with airways, and Johnny is really good with IVs, so you've got some of the best teachers right in your own crew."

##########

At the Lopez residence, Marco helped his mother to clear the table and do the dishes.

"Marco, don't you like working at Station 51 for Captain Stanley? I thought you liked it there?"

"I do, Mama, very much. But I won't have to leave, at least not for a while. I'm still going to have the same job. I'll just be a paramedic also."

"I see. That Captain is a good boss. You should stay with him. And you like Chet and the others, si?"

"Yes, I do, very much. I think Captain Stanley is going to be a paramedic too."

"Oh, you will train together?"

"No, actually I think we will have different training times. But we'll still work together."

"Well, that's good. When does this training begin?"

"I'm not sure yet. Soon, I think."

"I'm sure you will do well, hijo." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Marco smiled.

##########

At the DeSoto residence, Roy and Joanne were about to go to sleep for the night, but were lying together talking.

"You gonna take the engineer test again?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure. I still like where I am at the moment. If I did take it again, and took the promotion this time, I would have to leave 51, since all three shifts already have engineers. I don't know where I'd end up. I like working with Johnny, and I like working for Captain Stanley. They are important to me."

"I can understand that."

"I mean, that's really why I stayed the last time. I'm happy there."

"Makes sense."

"I guess there will come a time when things will change. Cap will probably get promoted to Chief. Mike Stoker will probably get promoted to Captain. We might all get split up. But not right now. We're really a good team right now, the six of us. I don't want to be the one to change that dynamic."

Joanne just nodded. Roy held her hand.

"Plus, they are really going to need paramedic advisors for a while, so I don't think now would be a good time to shake things up by leaving 51 to become an engineer. But it's nice to know the option is there."

"True. At least you know that the opportunity is waiting for you. When you're ready."

"Yeah."

##########


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Engine Paramedics

Author notes: Sorry for the mix-up with posting Chapter 2. This is the first time I've posted a story in chapters, so I didn't do it right! Oops. Please forgive.

##########

Hank Stanley addressed the A-Shift crew lined up for roll call.

"Okay, we have all taken and passed the EMT training, so congratulations again to everyone. Paramedic training begins this week, but we don't have a replacement for Marco on the engine yet, so this is how we'll work it until one gets here." Hank looked at Marco. "If we're all here and a call comes in for the squad, you go with the squad. If it's a call for the station or just the engine, you go with the engine, 'kay?"

"Yes sir, Cap." Marco acknowledged. Hank looked at Mike and Chet.

"Hopefully the three of us will be able to handle the engine calls when the squad is out. I'll always be going with the engine, since I'm going to do my ride-alongs on my off time."

"That's gonna be a lot of off-time hours, Cap." Roy commented.

"Yeah, well, it can't really be helped. I'm a captain first and paramedic trainee second. Something has to give. My training is going to take longer than Marco's anyway. The classes are on different schedules."

The tones rang.

"Squad 51. A woman down at The Banning Residence Museum. 401 East M Street. 401 East M Street. Cross street Eubank. Ambulance is responding. Time out 0817."

Johnny, Marco and Roy got into the squad.

"Squad 51, KMG365." Hank acknowledged. He handed Roy the slip. Off they went, with Hank, Mike and Chet watching them go.

They pulled up in front of a large white Victorian mansion that had been converted into a public historical museum. A woman in her 60's waved at them from the curb. Roy parked next to her.

"Thank you so much for coming so fast. One of our docents fell down the stairs. I think she might have broken her leg or her hip or something. I think she's in pain because she's not talking." The worried woman explained.

Roy looked at Marco. "Better bring a backboard and the splint box."

A small crowd of about twelve on-lookers had gathered to watch the excitement, but a security guard was keeping them out of the way.

"How old is she?" Johnny asked, as he, Roy and Marco pulled the equipment out of the squad.

"About seventy, I think. Those stairs are just treacherous. I knew this would happen to someone sooner or later."

"What's her name, ma'am?" Marco asked, as the three men started carrying the equipment toward the house.

"Constance. Connie." She corrected herself. They all walked up the five-step stoop and into the lobby of the house. Connie was sitting on the floor, sideways against the steps at the bottom of a steep wooden staircase, with her legs out straight in front of her. There were tears on her face but she didn't make a sound.

"Connie?" Roy squatted down next her and spoke gently. "We're from the Fire Department and we're going to help you. My name is Roy, and these are my partners, John and Marco." Each man smiled at her in greeting, but she just looked at them. "Ma'am, are you in pain? Did you hurt yourself in the fall?" She still didn't say anything. "Okay, we're going to check you out a little bit here. I'm gonna touch your legs to see if everything is alright, okay?" She still didn't talk or nod, but Roy very gently began to squeeze sections of her legs, searching for any broken bones. He didn't find any.

Johnny began to put the BP cuff on her arm. "Connie? I'm going to take your blood pressure, okay?" No acknowledgement, but she didn't protest. Marco set up the biophone.

"Rampart base, this is Squad 51." Marco said. "Rampart, this is Squad Five-One."

Dr. Early answered. "Squad 51, go ahead."

As Marco relayed the vitals from Johnny, Roy began to feel her spine and finally got a reaction from her when he got to her lower back. She winced and cried out a little, but still didn't talk.

"Lower back pain. We're gonna need that backboard." Roy said.

Dr. Early ordered to put her on a backboard and transport. When the ambulance arrived, Roy and Marco rode in with her, and Johnny followed in the squad.

At the hospital, Roy, Marco and the ambulance attendants wheeled Connie down the hall and into Treatment Three. They gently transferred her to the exam table. Roy spoke gently to her again.

"Dr. Early here is going to take good care of you now. Okay? You're going to be fine." He smiled at her. She gave the faintest, slightest little crack of a smile for Roy, but it was enough to let him know _thank you_. He patted her hand, and then he and Marco left the room.

"You were really good with her, Roy. Poor thing couldn't even talk." Marco said.

"Yeah, I think it was combination of shock and fear. Those steps did look pretty steep. I sure wouldn't want to fall down them." Roy said. "She's very lucky that she wasn't hurt worse."

Johnny walked up the hall to meet them.

"So Marco, that was your first run as a trainee! What'd you think?" Johnny smiled at him.

"It was good. I'm ready for the next one." He said.

Roy talked into his HT. "LA, Squad 51 available."

"Squad 51," the dispatcher acknowledged.

##########

Hank Stanley walked into the cafeteria of Saint Francis Hospital with his three classmates, Mark Lenahan, Will Killens and Greg Hindman. They were on their break from the first Paramedic Captains class.

"That's a long drug list to memorize. I may have to stuff a cheat-sheet up my sleeve!" Will kidded, as he poured himself a cup of decaf. Hank and Greg went for the "real" coffee, while Mark opted for a Diet Coke in a glass with ice. They settled down at a table for four.

"Yeah, it's about as long as the chemical list we had on the captain's test." said Greg.

Mark took the salt shaker, sprinkled a little salt on a cocktail napkin, and then put his glass of Diet Coke down on top of it. Hank witnessed this curiously.

"What did you just do?" he said.

"What?" Mark didn't know what he was referring to.

"That thing you just did with the salt."

"Oh!" Mark smiled shyly. "It keeps the napkin from sticking to the bottom of the glass."

"Well, that's about the most exciting thing I've learned so far tonight." Will cracked.

"I thought it was for good luck or something." Hank smiled.

"That's salt over your shoulder." Greg said, picking up the salt and tossing a bit over his shoulder.

"Do you get extra credit for all this stuff you can do with salt?" Will joked. They all laughed a bit.

"So have any of you set up your ride-alongs yet?" Hank asked.

"Everyone wants to ride with your guys, Hank. But they're not available." Greg said.

"One of my linemen is in paramedic training, so he's riding with Gage and DeSoto. Sorry about that."

##########

Marco sat at the kitchen table of Station 51, studying a text book. He was marking passages with a yellow highlighter. Chet was cooking Swedish meatballs and noodles. While stirring a pot, he glanced over at Marco.

"So how's the class going?"

"Good. A lot of reading though."

"I uh… heard there's a girl in the class."

"Yeah, she's gonna be with the new transport unit over at Long Beach FD. Rescue 12."

"You gonna ask her out?" Chet probed. Marco sighed, annoyed.

"No, Chet, she's married, okay?" He rolled his eyes, and went back to his book. "Where did you hear about this, anyway?"

"I have my sources." Chet said secretively.

"Well I'm surprised your "sources" didn't mention that she was married."

"Oh, they did. I'm just giving you a hard time." Chet crumbled up a paper napkin and threw it at Marco. It bounced off his forehead and landed in the middle of his open book. Marco smiled, picked up the crumpled napkin, and threw it back at Chet.

##########

Hank, Mark and Will sat at a table in a conference room at Saint Francis, waiting for another class to start. Captain Stone and Dr. Bower, their instructor, walked in and greeted the men.

"I unfortunately have to be the bearer of a little bad news," said Dr. Bower. "Greg Hindman has dropped out of the class."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Hank said, disappointed. He liked Greg and was concerned.

"Can you tell us why?" Will asked. Bower sighed.

"Well, even though we've tried to accommodate the work load and schedule for captains, he felt that he couldn't balance out the time needed between his family and his station, and still find time for studying. I tried to talk him out of it, but his mind was made up. How are the rest of you doing? Any problems in those areas?"

The three remaining classmates all looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's going okay so far." Mark said.

"Good. Please let me know if any problems come up. We'll try to adjust things. Okay, tonight we're going to look at how to read EKG patterns."

##########

Hank returned home after class that night. He walked in the front door, closed it, tossed his keys on top of an end table, and leaned back against the door with a sigh, and closed his eyes. Emily heard him come in and walked over to greet him.

"Hi handsome. Pretty tired, huh?" She put her arms around him, snuggled into his chest and hugged. He hugged her back, resting the side of his face on the top of her head.

"Yeah. Mmm , this feels pretty good though." They stood there holding each other for a few moments. "One of the other captains, Greg, dropped out of the training."

"Oh? That's too bad. How come?"

"Too much time conflict between his family and work." He pulled back a little and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not neglecting you and the girls too much, am I?"

"No. You're not neglecting us at all." She pulled him back into a tight hug. "We're fine, don't worry about us. Didn't you say Greg had little kids at home? They are a lot more demanding of time than our teenagers."

"I'm always gonna worry about you."

"And we're always gonna worry about you. Guess there's no getting around that." She reached up and kissed him on the side of his neck. "Come on. Don't you have an anatomy test to study for or something?" She teased, and started pulling him toward their bedroom.

"Best idea I've heard all night!"

##########

A week later, Hank sat at his desk in his office, going over some paperwork. Mike stepped into the doorway.

"Hey Cap…. Marco's replacement is here. Tim Williams."

"Oh good. Have him…." The phone on his desk rang. "Have him come in for a minute." He picked up the phone. "Station 51, Captain Stanley…. Hey Stoney."

Mike and Tim quietly stepped into the office and waited for Hank to finish his call.

"What?..." he sat up straight and looked alarmed. "Holy smokes… six?" He looked up at Mike for a second, then back down. He listened some more. "Oh no….. are they okay? Are they at Rampart?... I'll drop in…. Wow. Okay. …. Sure, if it's okay with you, Doc and the hospital, it's okay with me. …. Alright. Hey, thanks for calling, Stoney. Take care." He hung up, and had a rather shocked look on his face.

"Cap? What the heck happened?" Mike asked. Hank looked up at him.

"Yesterday there was a three-alarm fire at a factory with six Code I's! Two of them were my classmates, Mark Lenahan and Will Killens."

"Sorry to hear that." Mike said. "That's rough."

"Sure is." Hank sat stunned for a moment.

"How long are they going to be laid-up?" Mike asked.

"Don't know. They're gonna be okay, but will have to post-pone their training for a while. I'm the only one left in the class now. I'll be finishing alone."

##########


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Engine Paramedics

It was morning, and the A-Shift men were preparing to go off duty. Marco had finished his paramedic training, and had just delivered a baby on his first day as a full-fledged paramedic. He was feeling on top of the world! The guys were in various stages of getting ready for the new day. Hank and Mike were shaving; the others were changing into their street clothes.

"I feel like celebrating! Let's go dancing tonight! I know this great place in Hollywood called The Continental Club." Marco said excitedly.

"Thanks, but sorry, Marco, I've got family to look after at home." Roy said. "Have a good time!"

"I've got a ride-along tonight, after I finish class today. Maybe next time, pal." said Hank. "Why don't you single guys go out on the town?"

"I'm not much of a dancer." Mike admitted. Marco was getting disappointed.

"Nonsense! You don't have to be Fred Astaire to go out and have some fun! Come on guys, do for me!"

"Okay, I'll go with you." Johnny accepted the invitation. "Come on, Mike. Chet? What do you say? "

"Yeah, come on guys. It'll be fun, I promise!" Marco pleaded.

Mike and Chet looked at each other, but couldn't really think of an excuse not to go.

"Okay. Let's all go together. Safety in numbers." Chet said.

##########

At Saint Francis Hospital, Hank spent the day with Captain Stone and Dr. Bower as they instructed him with IVs, injections, and airways. The two instructors were very pleased with Hank's progress, and believed that he was going to have no problem getting certified. With the training pared down to just one student now, things progressed much more quickly than originally planned. However, Hank still had to complete his ride-along hours before he could graduate.

##########

"The first round is on me!" Marco offered, as the four firemen walked into The Continental Club. He went up to the bartender and spoke in Spanish. "Cuatro cervezas, Dos Equis, por favor."

The bar tender gave him the four bottles of Dos Equis beer, each with a wedge of lime placed into the mouth of the bottle. Marco carefully carried them over to his three buddies. Chet, Mike and Johnny each took one, although none of them had ever drunk Dos Equis before, and had no idea what to do with the lime wedge. They silently watched Marco as he squeezed lime juice into the beer, then took a bite of the wedge before taking a sip of beer. Then the other three men copied the action, each of them grimacing at the sourness of biting into the lime.

"Wow…." Chet said with a cough.

"I think it tastes pretty good." Mike said, taking another sip.

"Okay, now it's time to start dancing!" Marco said. "Show us how it's done, Johnny."

Johnny practically choked on his beer. "What? Me? Why me?"

Marco rolled his eyes. "Ay Caramba! I'll do it then." Marco handed his beer to Johnny, and with no hesitation at all, walked up to a girl standing near the dance floor, asked her dance, and then escorted her onto the dance floor.

The three firemen just watched in amazement and awe, wishing they had that kind of guts. Marco looked like he was having fun.

Another girl came up to Mike and asked him to dance. He was so surprised, he didn't say anything at first, and then was about to say no thanks, but the girl took the beer out of his hand, gave it to Chet, and then took Mike's hand and led him to the dance floor. Chet and Johnny were now both standing there, each of them holding a beer in each hand. Realizing how stupid they must look, they started looking around for a place to set the beers down. All the tables were taken, but there was a ledge along the wall that seemed to be their best bet.

They set the beers down on the ledge, just as the DJ started to play Elton John's "Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting." It was Saturday night, so the crowd started to go nuts. Johnny overhead a girl at the table next to them say, "Oh, I love this song!" He took advantage of the opportunity and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

The girl enthusiastically nodded. "Yes! Let's go!"

Chet didn't want to be left alone, so he looked at the girl who had been talking to Johnny's dance partner, motioned to her if she'd like to dance, since it was now too loud in the room to really be heard talking. She nodded, and went with him to the dance floor.

##########

Not far away, Squad 8 raced through the streets of West Hollywood, with two paramedics, Pete Washington and Juan Rivera, and their ride-along trainee, Captain Hank Stanley.

They arrived at the intersection of La Cienega Boulevard and Holloway Drive, where a nasty vehicle collision had occurred. La Cienega was a very steep hill at that point, with Holloway cutting across it. One car had T-Boned the other, and both had spun around.

"Squad 8, at scene." Juan reported. He and Hank got out of the squad, and started pulling equipment. Engine 8 was right behind them. Two of their linemen began to hose down the street to disperse spilled gasoline, and to inhibit possible fires from starting. Another fireman pulled the battery cables from the first vehicle, a white Honda Civic. Pete checked on the driver, who was obviously dead, but Pete checked for a carotid anyway. There was none. He looked up at Juan and Hank, who were just starting to carry over the equipment. Pete pointed to the other car. "Camaro!"

The three men went over to the second car, a blue Camaro, with two passengers in the front seat. Both were seriously injured and bleeding, but still alive.

Hank and Juan set up a treatment area a few feet away from the car, in the middle of the intersection. Police were diverting traffic away from the intersection, and flares had been placed around the accident scene. Captain Stone walked up to Pete.

"They are both trapped in there." Pete said. "We're gonna need the jaws."

"You got it." Stoney said.

"Honda driver's dead."

"Okay." Stoney frowned. It was always sad when they are too late to save someone.

It took several minutes just to get the two victims extricated from the Camaro. After they were out and stabilized, Pete rode in one ambulance with the first victim, a female age 18, who was the passenger. Hank and Juan rode in the second ambulance with the driver, a male, also age 18.

As the two ambulances headed toward the hospital, Pete's ambulance suddenly pulled over to the side and stopped. Hank's ambulance went past them and continued. Hank knew that meant Pete's patient had probably arrested, and he could imagine the scramble to save her life that must be going on now. "Uh oh." he said. "That's not a good sign."

"No, it's not." said Juan. Hank watched the other ambulance getting smaller through their back window as they pulled farther and farther away from it. He was painfully aware that it could easily have been him in that ambulance with a patient going sour. As a father, he also felt horrible for the parents of that young lady, who would soon be receiving a most dreaded phone call.

##########

At The Continental Club, several songs later, the four men and their partners took a break and came back to the ledge to have a drink. The beers were now warm, so Johnny, Chet and Mike went to buy another round for all eight of them. They all stood together, introduced themselves to each other, and of course, exchanged phone numbers.

They all danced with their partners to the one slow song of the evening, "How Deep Is Your Love" by the Bee Gees. They stayed until the club closed at 2:00AM. Finally, they said their goodbyes to their new lady friends, and headed out to the parking lot.

"Marco, that was a lot of fun. " Johnny said. "Thank you for dragging us out here. " Mike and Chet both agreed.

"You're welcome! I knew you'd have a good time." Marco smiled. "We should do this again sometime."

##########

Two weeks later, Captain Henry "Hank" Stanley completed his paramedic training, and now wore his paramedic pin from Saint Francis. Marco had one from Rampart. Hank and Marco both had the paramedic patches sewn onto their blue uniform shirts, the green and red paramedic stickers applied to their helmets, and they each had new name badges with "Paramedic" added to their titles.

Marco Lopez and two other firefighters from his class became the first three Engine Paramedics for Los Angeles County Fire Department.

Hank was the first captain to complete paramedic training, since Captain Stone had completed his training before being promoted. The two of them were now the only Paramedic Captains in the Los Angeles County Fire Department.

It was mid afternoon, and A-Shift crew was busy working on their daily chores. The squad was out on a run. Chet and Marco were hanging hose, Mike was cooking, and Hank was doing paperwork in his office.

The tones rang.

"Engine 51. Heart attack. Cal State Dominguez Hills Campus. 1000 East Victoria Street. 1000 East Victoria Street. Cross street Central Avenue. Meet security at the entrance. Ambulance has been dispatched. Time out 1542."

The guys all stopped what they were doing, and ran to the engine. Hank acknowledged the call.

"Engine 51, KMG365."

Settling into his seat in front of the engine, Hank looked back at Marco, who had just got into the jump seat behind Mike. They nodded to each other, and knocked their fists to each other for good luck. This would be their first Engine Paramedic run together, with both of them as paramedics, and without Roy and Johnny.

Mike drove the engine out of the station, with horn and siren blaring, turned right onto 223rd Street, and then another right heading North onto Wilmington Avenue.

As Mike made the left turn onto Victoria Street, both Hank and Marco were thinking about what equipment they would be using for a heart attack, and going over the different procedures that they may put into use in a few moments.

As they arrived at the campus entrance, a security car was waiting to escort them. Mike hit the air horn a couple of times, and the security car honked back, and started leading the engine through the campus. They stopped in front of the Social and Behavioral Sciences Building.

"LA, Engine 51 at scene." Hank reported, and then hopped out of the engine, grabbing their new biophone, which he kept up front with him. Marco grabbed the drug box and oxygen tank from a compartment on his side of the engine, while Chet grabbed the defibrillator from a compartment on his side.

Security guards and faculty members had the scene well organized, keeping onlookers at a distance, and keeping the way clear for the firemen to make their way in to the patient. One of the male faculty members greeted them at the door of the building.

"This way, please." He was all business, but very worried. "It's one of the professors, Dr. Zanca." He explained to Hank and they rushed down the hall toward the elevator, which was being held open by another security guard.

"What happened?" Hank asked as they entered the elevator.

"He complained of chest pains, then he collapsed during the middle of a class. One of his students began doing CPR."

"How long has he been down?" Hank asked.

"Just a couple of minutes. He stopped breathing after we called it in."

"Chet, you take over CPR so Marco and I can get set up."

"Right, Cap." Said Chet.

"What's your name, sir?" Hank asked.

"Frank Welch. I'm one of the Deans."

The elevator opened on the 4th floor, and they all followed another security guard who escorted them into the classroom. About fifteen male and female students stood to one side of the classroom, out of the way. The professor lay on the floor in front of the chalkboard, with one of the students kneeling next to him.

"He started breathing again." The young man panted from exertion. He had obviously been the one doing CPR. He stood up and out of the way, letting the firemen come over and set down their equipment.

"Nice work. We'll take over now." Marco said, acknowledging the young man's assistance.

"How old is he?" Hank asked Mr. Welch, as he connected the antenna to the biophone.

"Forty-eight. He had a heart attack a couple of years ago." Welch answered.

"Professor? Can you hear me?" Marco asked as he unbuttoned the man's shirt. The man nodded weakly but affirmatively. "We're going to take care of you, so just try to relax, okay?" The man nodded again.

"Rampart, this is Engine 51." Hank said into the biophone. Marco put a nasal cannula on the professor, and then started placing the EKG patches on his chest. "Rampart, this Engine Five-One."

Dixie answered. "This is Rampart, go ahead Engine 51."

"Rampart, we have a male, age 48, apparent heart attack." Hank reported. "He stopped breathing for a few minutes, but regained respiration after CPR. We now have him on O2. He has a history of heart trouble. Stand by for vitals and EKG."

"10-4, Engine 51, standing by." Dixie replied. Hank put the biophone down, and picked up the BP cuff. Marco checked the professor's pupils with his penlight, while Hank took his blood pressure. A moment later, Hank got back on the biophone and relayed the vital stats.

"Sending you a strip on Lead Two." Hank said. He looked up as two ambulance attendants rolled a gurney into the classroom.

One of the female students was crying. "He's my favorite instructor! I can't believe this is happening."

The student who had done CPR said, "Someone should call his wife. He's married."

"We'll take care of that." said Mr. Welch.

Marco was watching the monitor intently, when it suddenly went erratic. "Cap! V fib!" Marco called out.

"Get the paddles," said Hank, grabbing the gel tube. "Chet, CPR."

Chet began CPR, as Hank put gel on the two defibrillator paddles Marco held up. As Marco rubbed the paddles together, Hank hit the button on the machine. The display numbers clicked up, and the electronic whine increased.

"One…. Two…." Hank called out as the hundred markers were reached. "…Three…. Four, hit him!"

"Clear!" Marco cried. Chet stopped CPR, holding his hands back.

Marco placed the paddles on the professor's chest and side, and zapped. A loud "_KaCHUNK" _sounded as the man's body spasmed. "Ooh," came the reactions from the other people in the room. The monitor showed a flatline.

"Nothing!" said Marco.

"Again," said Hank. He hit the button. "One…. Two…. Three…. Four, Go."

"Clear!" Marco said. _KaChunk_. Flatline. Marco and Hank looked at each other for a quick moment.

"Again," Hank said and hit the button. "One…. Two…. Three…. Four, Go."

"Clear!" _KaChunk_. Still flatline. The students and the faculty in the room made muffled noises of despair for their favorite teacher and colleague. But the firemen weren't done yet.

"One more time." Hank said. Marco nodded. "One… Two… Three… Four, hit 'im."

"Clear!" _KaChunk_. Flatline remained. "Damn." said Marco. Chet resumed CPR.

Hank picked up the biophone. "Rampart, patient V-fibbed, we zapped him times four, no conversion."

Brackett answered this time. "Start an IV, D5W, followed by two amps sodium bicarb."

"10-4 Rampart, IV D5W and two amps bicarb." Hank grabbed the syringes and Marco set up the IV bag.

"Stop CPR." Hank said. Chet stopped, while Hank inserted the IV and drugs. They waited a moment to see if anything changed, but no change happened. "Okay, Chet." Chet resumed CPR again.

"Still flatline," Marco shook his head, looking at the monitor. Hank got on the biophone.

"Asystole, Rampart." Hank said, frustrated.

"Give him five cc's epinephrine, one to ten-thousand IV." Brackett ordered.

"10-4, five cc's epi IV." Hank dropped the phone and started preparing the next drug. Hank administered it into the IV. "Stop CPR."

Chet sat back. They waited for a reaction on the monitor. Finally, a blip started. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but they still weren't done yet.

"Steady ventricular rhythm, Rampart." Hank said.

"Get him in here, fast." said Brackett.

"10-4 Rampart. ETA ten minutes." Hank hung up the biophone, turned to the ambulance attendants, and waved them over. "Let's get him out of here."

The attendants carefully lifted the professor onto the gurney, Marco held up the IV bag, and Hank put the monitor on the gurney between the man's feet. They quickly headed out, while Chet and Mike picked up the rest of the equipment and brought it along.

Outside at the ambulance, Marco and Hank both got inside with the patient. Mike and Chet followed in the engine.

At the hospital, Marco, Hank and the attendants wheeled Professor Zanca down the hall, and into Treatment One where Brackett, Dixie and Dr. Morton were waiting. Marco and Hank transferred the man to the exam table, and then helped to adjust the IV tubing, and hooked him up to the hospital monitor. Suddenly, the man flatlined again. Hank quickly started chest compressions.

"Epi, one to ten thousand, IC" Brackett ordered. Dixie handed him the syringe.

"Stop CPR." Brackett said. Hank stepped back. Brackett injected the drug directly into the man's heart this time. Marco stepped up and switched places with his captain. They all watched the monitor. Flatline. "Resume CPR." Marco started chest compressions.

"Transthoracic pacer." Brackett ordered. Morton helped to get the device ready. Hank and Marco both knew that this was the last resort. Their hearts sank as they realized the death would be evident within moments.

"Ready." Morton said.

"Stop CPR." Brackett said. Marco stepped back. "Turn it on." Morton clicked the switch. They all watched the monitor. The moment seemed to last an eternity. A tiny blip sounded, and the monitor showed some activity. Everyone in the room smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. The reading got stronger, and the professor's pale skin began to pink up slightly. He made it… at the last moment.

##########

At the base station in the hall, Hank and Marco met up with Mike and Chet.

"Man, I hope I don't have a run like that every day. It'll be me on the table next." Marco said.

"That was a doozie, for sure." agreed Hank. "I thought we were going to lose him right there in the classroom, in front of his students."

"Me too." Marco said. "That would have been awful."

Brackett and Morton walked up to them.

"You guys did a great job." Brackett extended his hand to Hank and shook it. "Really great." He shook Marco's hand.

"Thanks, Doc." Marco and Hank said together.

"Outstanding teamwork, guys." Morton agreed, looking at all of them. "I hope you have a day off coming. You certainly deserve it."

"Not 'till tomorrow morning, unfortunately." Hank smiled.

"We'll keep you informed on his progress. See you later." said Dr. Morton, as he and Dr. Brackett stepped away.

Dixie came over to the base station. "I guess you guys could use some supplies about now?"

"Yeah, we used a lot of stuff on that last run." Marco said.

In a few minutes, Hank and Marco gathered up what they needed.

"I think we're all set now. Thanks Dixie." said Marco.

"You're welcome. Nice work, gentlemen." Dixie smiled.

"Okay, guys, let's head back to the station." Hank said. "Mike, you want to call it in?"

Mike held up his HT. "LA, Engine 51, available."

"Engine 51." The dispatcher acknowledged.

"You know, I probably shouldn't say this, but…" Marco said, feeling a little guilty. "I really didn't want to lose that guy on our first run together, Cap."

"Don't worry, Marco. " Hank said, putting a hand on Marco's shoulder. "I was thinking the same thing."

##########

Mike backed Engine 51 into the station. The four men slowly got out, walked around the squad, and into the Day Room. Roy and Johnny had been sitting at the kitchen table, but got up when the four men came in. Hank and Marco sat on the couch, and Chet joined them after picking up Henry and holding the dog in his lap. Mike stood nearby.

"Hey guys." said Johnny, looking them over, seeing how tired they all were.

"Sam Lanier called us from dispatch and said he sent you guys out on a cardiac for your first paramedic call together." Roy said. "How'd it go?"

For a moment, none of them spoke, as they wondered what they should say first.

"They were amazing," said Chet. "You should have seen them, guys. It was a scary, intense, and exhausting, but they held it together and the guy lived." Chet looked at Marco and his captain. "I'm so proud of you both. Really."

"You used the paddles?" asked Johnny.

"They used everything!" said Mike. "It was a great run."

"It WAS a great run." said Chet.

"A lot happened, but it all went pretty smooth. Even when the problems came up." said Mike.

Roy and Johnny looked at each other, impressed.

"Well, how do you feel now?" Johnny asked, looking at Marco and Hank. Marco and Hank looked at each other. Hank smiled, and then he stood up and slowly walked over to Roy and Johnny.

"I think… that if we hadn't been watching the two of you over the past five years …that we would not have been as calm, cool, collected, confident and professional at that crazy run today." Hank said sincerely. Marco nodded his head in complete agreement. Roy and John were both speechless. "How do I feel?" Hank looked back over at Marco again, who smiled back at him. Then he turned back to look at the original paramedics. "Grateful."

##########

The End 


End file.
